


Lockdown

by rambrogizmo



Category: Lucha Underground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambrogizmo/pseuds/rambrogizmo





	Lockdown

Outside the interrogation room

Joey and Castro look through the two way mirror to see Mr. Cisco sitting in the room alone looking anxious. “It shouldn't have gone down this way”, says Castro as eyes never leave Cisco.

“I don't know why you care so much for this guy”, joey says as he nonchalantly sucks on his trusted lollipop. “I mean he is just another two bit criminal”. 

“I know, but if it hadn't be for him i wouldn't be here today”.

Joey finally turns his attention from his lollipop to Castro. “What do you mean? Was him being your tag team partner that important to your undercover case”?

“No and yes”, as Castro begins his story he continues not breaking his stare at Cisco. “You see when i first started as an undercover cop my job was to infiltrate a big time gang that was causing havoc all over Boyle Heights. After helping with a couple small time crimes with them, ot was time for me to be jumped in. About five members where in charge of jumping me in. One of those members was Lupe. Lupe wasn't exactly mental stable. He was know to jump off the handle at moments noticed. Well i guess he felt i threatened his spot in the gang, so during my jump in he decided to do something about it. While i was being stomped he quickly brought out his blade, but before he had the chance to use it Cisco tackles him down. Beat the hell out of him too. Unluckily for Cisco Lupe was the brother of the gang leader and obviously he was not happy about the way his little brother was treated. Needless to say, Cisco had a big target on his back. By this point i had more than enough evidence to put the leader away and end the gang. I presented it to the commissioner and i was assigned the lucha underground case. At this point i ran into Cisco at the station. Apparently he was brought in for questioning, but they didn't have enough evidence to book him. He assumed I was brought in for questioning too and we began to talk. He told me how without the gang he had no way to support his mother. Without hesitating I told him about lucha underground. Maybe it was because he saved me. Maybe it was because i felt i couldn't make it by myself. But i knew i had to have him as my partner. And to be honest i haven't regretted my decision once”. 

For the first time in Joey's life he was speechless. He never saw Castro as anything more than an second rate cop and and third rate dresser. “Listen Cas the commissioner won’t be here for another hour, talk to him”.

“Are you sure”, Castro couldn’t hide the surprise he felt. Joey has never treated him with anything less than absolute distane. “Thank you Joey i mean it. I’ll only be a couple minutes”. 

 

Inside the interrogation room

Cisco sat in the interrogation room in angry silence. He couldn't believe Castro would betray him. After all he’s done for him. Castro betrayed him. Even worse he betrayed him to work with Joey Ryan. That walking mustache. As Castro sat there with his head in his hands, Cisco walked in. 

“Hey Cisco”, said Castro as he shyly walked in. 

“That Mr. Cisco to you, Cisco said angrily without bothering remove his head from his hands. 

“Listen i understand your upse”…

“UPSET! You stabbed me in the back. I trusted you. And you were a freaking cop the whole time. I SAVED YOU! WE FOUGHT TOGETHER! HELL YOU EVEN MET MY MOTHER! And the whole time you were waiting to stab me in the back”, by the time Cisco finished his rant he was in tears. 

“Listen i know your mad, but i can give you a deal. You work with me and Joey to take down the temple and we will forgive all of your charges”. 

Cisco slowly rose up and looks Castro in the eye, “fine but remember this, the crew is dead”.


End file.
